


Constant

by koushisbby



Series: RitsuMao Week 2018 [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M, Promises, RTMO Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koushisbby/pseuds/koushisbby
Summary: day 4; childhood promisesin which they swear to never forget





	Constant

     Youth is like fire; it starts as a small spark of light, slowly growing as it is groomed by the winds of experience, turning into a blaze and burning out just as quickly as it was kindled. Youth is running through the fields at the crack of dawn because _why the hell not?_ Youth is falling over and over again, yet never failing to get back up with a smile. Youth has many definitions, but for them? It’s falling in love before you even realise it.

      They had been together for years now, so long that they knew each other like the back of their hands. Laughter, joy, sorrow, pain—they had been through it all.  Almost every single moment in life was spent with each other. Their partnership radiated a warm, fuzzy feeling of familiarity. Others would say they were two souls who became one.

      Ritsu had always been labelled as aloof, as if his mind always wandered somewhere else. Mao approaching him and asking to be his friend came as a shock to him—and he even disliked it at first—but as time passed, he realised that having a friend wasn’t so bad after all. This eventually led to him meeting new people, but no one ever surpassed Mao. The two were very close, anyone could see that. They shared a beautiful bond that only comes around once in a blue moon. Truly, destiny had it all planned out.

      “Maa~kun, we’re almost graduating,” Ritsu stated, rubbing his tired eyes.

      “I know. Time flies fast, huh?” Mao chuckled softly.

      The other boy pouted, causing him to raise his eyebrows in concern, “Ritsu, is something the matter?”

      “To be honest… yes, there is…” he replied, looking away.

      Mao clicked his tongue, “Do you remember what I said to you, years ago? Under the starry night sky, as I taught you about constellations?”

      “You make it sound cheesier than it actually was, but yes, I do.”

      How could he forget? In an atmosphere such as that, one would surely remember every single detail. It all played in his head right then and there, as if the universe would never allow him to forget.

* * *

 

  _The two were out on Mao’s backyard, lying beside each other on the grass. The city wasn’t as developed as it was during that time, so the stars were shinier and more visible at night. His eyes were focused on the younger boy’s finger, which pointed at Andromeda. Everything felt peaceful; he could fall asleep right then and there; Mao would be fine with it, but one thing kept Ritsu awake._

_“Maa~kun,” his voice quivered._

_“Are you alright?” Ah, that concerned tone of his. He always was worrisome._

_“Can I ask you something?” he took a deep breath, “Will you do me a favour?”_

_“Anything as long as it’s within my power,” the other smiled._

_“No matter what happens, we’ll still be friends, okay?”_

_“Ritsu, I thought that was a given already. I’ll always stay by your side, and I’ll always support you. You’re one of the people I care about, after all.”_

_“Do you promise?”_

_“I swear on my life, Ritsu. You had such a positive effect on who I am, and on who I will be. I’ll always be with you, no matter what.”_

* * *

 

      Those words were ingrained in his mind forever. What Mao said that night, he took to heart, and it seemed like he was keeping his promise. They were each other’s constant, and nothing could change that. If forever exists, then that’s what they’ll get—an eternity with their special person.

      “If you’re worried about transferring schools, then forget about that. I decided the moment you tackled me with a hug that I’d stay by your side forever. Anyway, I’ll be going in the opposite direction. Goodnight, Ritsu,” Mao winked, and proceeded to walk away.

      It took Ritsu a few moments before his eyes widened and he yelled out, “Wait! What school are you going to?”

      Mao turned back around, smiled and yelled back, “Yumenosaki Private Academy, of course!”

      Nothing could compare to the brightness of Ritsu’s smile when he uttered those words.

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see, my works get longer and longer as the days pass hehe  
> this gave me ~the feels~ while writing tbh ><  
> i hope u all enjoy this <3


End file.
